Amalgamation
by CheesexXxLuver
Summary: The BF5 enter a strange battlezone, and learn of a strange being named poltergeist. When he is revealed, the team gets a shock to the system and more.  sorry, bad summary


**Hot Wheels: Battle Force 5**

**Amalgamation**

Prologue

The sky was stained the color of ebony, swirls of charcoal and taupe merged together as they flowed across, unflustered by the multiple strikes of lightning assaulting the sky and the vast terrain below. The ground below was a glossy vermilion mixed with moving flames of amber, all dancing around jutting mountains and sheer cliffs. Roars of thunder jarred the ground, reverberating in the land and making the six teenagers nervous.

"Are you sure this battle zone is stable bro?" A nervous Spinner asked Sherman, his younger brother, as he had the seat in front of him in a tight grasp. A strike of lightning to close for his comfort made him let out a short screech.

"According to my scans, this is typical weather for this zone; one of the many reasons that make this zone so dangerous." Sherman answered, not even bothered by his older brother actions in the slightest.

"What, one of the many reasons? What else is there?" Stanford probed, looking around the surrounding area, but grew bored with the view of the mountains, focusing more of the repeated lightning strikes.

"Apparently there are many carnivorous creatures recorded on this planet and none of them appear very friendly, as well as the natives on this zone. Those are some more examples, care to learn more?" Tezz informed the group, tucked safely in the Hub back on Earth.

"Well that's great." With a roll of his eyes, Stanford regrets ever asking that question.

"Come on guys, let's find that battle key and get out of here before the Vandals get their paws on it." Vert sped his Saber forward, knowing that his team will follow behind him.

As each team member drove their vehicles forward and taking different turns, all were becoming disappointed in lack of the battle key. Usually it wouldn't take long to spot it, but as time moved on the team was getting frustrated, and the lack of Vandals made the irritation grow.

"Any signs of the battle key guys, or the Vandals?" Vert asked, getting a negative response from everyone.

"Maybe it's in this city?" Stanford parked the Reverb near the edge of the cliff amid two mountain sides, framing the city glowing in the horizon. It was too far to make any details, but Stanford was positive that the many structures formed a city

"I'm surprised this place has a city, taking how barren it looks." Agura drove the Tangler after the Chopper, heading towards their artillery experts position. As she twisted around the corner, she spotted Stanford standing outside of the Reverb looking into the distance with a pair of binoculars, most likely gazing at the city. Reaching her destination with the others, she stayed in the Tangler but was still able to hear everything through their communication links.

"Nice find Stanford, I wonder if the battle key is there though." Vert gazed where Stanford was looking, the uneven height and width of the glowing structures did resemble a city to some degree. It was unsettling to him that a city was in this type of terrain, he could not spot how a city would survive with the harsh environment here, something was wrong. "Let's head towards it, but keep your guard up, and watch out for anything." Leading his team down the slim path that jutted out of the face of the cliff, Vert couldn't shake the feeling that he was being watched.

Sitting atop of a landing high on a mountain, a figure morphed out of thin air. Their black battle suit seemed to be made up in a honeycomb design, glowing red lines traced along his torso, wrapping around his collar and waist. Bright yellow rings placed around the collar and belt. Red traced the bright yellow armour that was on his thighs, bicep, boots, and glove. Two shoulder pads were placed on his right shoulder, his left arm bare of any clothing, allowing all to view at the glowing red arm that was hanging loosely at his side, yellow lines shined through the red skin. A black motorcycle hummed below him, the same red running along the sides and down the front, a form of generator shined with the yellow running along its side, orange glowed along the rims of the sleek black wheels that bared no center.

"This is interesting, I wonder if they can survive longer than those animals?" A deep computerized voice echoed in the red helmet, the obsidian glass reflecting the lightning as it streaked across the dark sky. Chuckling, the figure leaned forward to grip at the handles that were hidden behind a shield, "The day keeps getting better and better by the second." Morphing back into nothing, a small dust cloud was the only sign that the figure had left their spot.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, what do you guys think? Are you interested?<strong>

**Oh yeah, before I forget I don't own BF5.**

**If you want to see the picture of the OC then visit http :/ spiraled-jester. deviantart. com you can easily find him, just get rid of the spaces.**

**~CxL**


End file.
